1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teleconferencing systems.
More specifically, the present invention relates to the addition of a data stream, such as an auxiliary data stream to a teleconference.
2. Background Information
Teleconferencing is increasingly becoming a popular application in personal computer systems. Such applications typically allow the transfer of audio and video data between users so that they can speak and otherwise communicate with one another. Such applications sometimes also include data sharing wherein various types of data such as documents, spreadsheets, graphic data, or other types of data, can be shared and manipulated by all participants in the teleconference. Different teleconference applications perhaps residing on different hardware platforms have different capabilities. Moreover, a wide variety of features has been implemented in different teleconference applications, and the proliferation of different types of computer systems with different capacities, and different networking media has created challenges for teleconferencing.
For example, for most teleconferencing applications, it is assumed that the sender and the receiver have certain minimum capabilities. However, with the wide diversity of systems having different computation capacities, and in addition, the wide variety of networking media, that certain systems may not have certain capabilities. For example, the first system may be a high performance workstation coupled to a high performance communication medium whereas a second system may employ an earlier generation processor, operate at a substantially slower clock rate, and/or be coupled to a lower capacity communication medium. Certain network capabilities such as multicast or other optimization features, may not be present in certain networking media. Thus, in order for some teleconference applications to function, the participants in the conference can only operate at the fastest possible configuration provided by any minimum system which may participate in the teleconference. Of course, this results in certain inefficiencies, especially if both of the participants are capable of transmitting in a higher capacity than the system with the least possible capability.
Another issue in teleconference applications is the ability of certain stations to participate in more than one teleconference. In fact, in certain circumstances, multiple individual conferences may be desired to be merged by a user according to operating circumstances. Due to the distributed nature of certain networks, during this merge operation, certain circumstances may change. That is, that while a single station is merging more than one conference it is participating in, a second station at a remote location may further have other operating circumstances changing (e.g., participants leaving, entering, or otherwise joining an on-going teleconference), and thus, the management of such merging operations becomes unduly burdensome.
Yet another shortcoming of certain prior art teleconference applications is the ability to associate an independent data stream with an on-going teleconference. For example, a source participant may desire to provide an additional data stream to other participants in a teleconference. This additional source may include, but not be limited to, video, data, audio or any other type of data available to the source participant. For example, such an additional source may include other audio information for a receiver. Other types of data may also be desired to be associated with an on-going teleconference, which may be accessible to other participant in the teleconference. Certain prior art teleconferencing applications lack these abilities.